The present invention relates to a technology for suppressing degradation of image quality in the case that data lines are driven in a block for a plurality lines.
In recent years, a projector for using an electro-optical panel such as liquid crystal to form small images and for amplifying and projecting the small images on a screen or a wall by an optical system has been widely used. The projector does not have a function to make images on its own, but receives image data (or image signals) from some higher level devices such as a PC or a television tuner. The image data designates a gray scale level (brightness) of a pixel, and are supplied in a vertical scanning type or a horizontal scanning type to pixels arranged in a matrix, so that it is desirable even for an electro-optical panel for use in a projector to be driven in these types. Therefore, the electro-optical panel for use in the projector selects scanning lines one after another, and sequentially selects data lines one by one for a period (one horizontal scanning period) where one scanning line is selected, and the image data are generally driven in a point sequential method, such that the image data transformed to be suitable for driving the liquid crystal are supplied to the selected data line.
However, recently, there has been a strong demand for high precision to correspond to a high vision. High-definition can be achieved by increasing the number of scanning lines and the number of data lines and thus one horizontal scanning period becomes reduced due to the increase in the number of scanning lines. Furthermore, with the point sequential method, a period for selecting data lines is also reduced due to the increase in the number of data lines. For this reason, with the point sequential method, a sufficient time cannot be obtained to supply image signals to the data lines as the high definition progresses, causing the pixels to be insufficiently written.
Here, with a purpose of solving the insufficient writing described above, a phase expansion driving has been proposed. The phase expansion method refers to a method in which a predetermined number of the data lines (e.g., 6 data lines) are selected for every one horizontal scanning period, and image signals of the pixels corresponding to intersections of the selected scanning lines and the selected data lines are selected and extended by 6 times along a time axis to supply to each of 6 data lines. It has been understood that the phase expansion driving is appropriate to high definition since the time to supply image signals to the data lines can be extended 6 times longer than that for the point sequential method.
However, in the phase expansion drive, the plurality of data lines are selected at the same time, resulting in degradation of image quality.
The present invention is contrived to solve the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus capable of suppressing degradation of image quality and displaying high level image quality.